


Two For Lunch

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy had a plan.
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Two For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt strong willed for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  And the prompt classroom at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**  
>  and Sam at [spn_bigpretzel ](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)

Sammy stood in the hallway trying to judge the distance between his classroom and Dean's. He had to make sure he could find him if he needed him. None of his teachers ever made it easy on him to find Dean. They would remind him that Dean had his own class and things he needed to do. 

Dean was the smartest person he knew well right after Daddy and Uncle Bobby. They never realized that Dean was the one that taught him how to get out of anything unnoticed.

This classroom wouldn't hold him; he'd be with Dean for lunch.


End file.
